Passing the Park
by Ink-of-Eden
Summary: Yin is missing... again. Hei decides to look for her. Another cute one shot between the silverhaired doll and the blackhaired hero. Sequal to First of Many to Come.


Disclaimer- I do not own Darker than Black.

Author's Note- Since I received so many nice reviews about "First of Many to Come" and lots of people wanted a second story, I decided to write another one shot of Yin and Hei.

Dedicated (again) to Kyla.

Passing the Park

Yin was gone... again.

She wasn't in her shop around the corner from where he lived, she wasn't with Huang and Mao: she was missing. And someone had to find her. An emotionless, blind doll couldn't- shouldn't be left alone; bad things could happen to her.

So Hei, always playing the hero, went off to find her.

He looked everywhere, or at least he tried: the coffee shop where the four of them would meet sometimes, his own apartment, the streets, the outdoor amphitheater etc. But nowhere was she to be found. Dread suddenly began to unclog hope from his heart and all prospects of finding Yin drained away.

Gray clouds loomed in the sky, covering the sun, and adding to the weight on Hei's dread. His head he held high even though he could not find her, he was too proud to accept defeat even if reality slapped him in the face.

Then just as the dark clouds predicted, fat drops of salty rain began to fall, pelting the young man. He kept walking, ignoring the downpour for a while.

For an hour, the rain kept coming and the darkness never lifted from the sky nor Hei's expectations until he passed the park. It was the one he would often meet Huang, Mao, and Yin before action began. He stopped at the entrance, looking inside half-heartedly; somehow accepting Yin's disappearance because there was no one there.

Turning to continue his dreadful walk down the empty streets, Hei caught sight of something on the playground. A small figure was sitting on one of the swings barely moving in the rain. The darkness had been so thick and person so still, that he had almost missed it. Was it Yin? The small person was dressed in dark clothing, so it was possible.

Hei took several steps closer into the playground as the rain lessened into a slight drizzle. The figure was hunched over in the seat, a mass of hair falling around the face. In the small amount of light, Hei recognized the silver strands.

It was Yin.

Quickening his steps to a run, Hei called out in desperation and relief, "Yin!" The tiny person looked up, even though she could not see who yelled her name; she recognized the sound of his voice. It was Hei.

The footsteps were coming closer until there was a loud crashing sound. Yin jumped up from her seat, unable to see Hei sprawled on the sidewalk and his forearms scraped up. She took tentative steps in the direction where she heard the sound. "Yin," Hei said from below her.

She bent down to her knees and held her hands out to feel for his face. Immediately, her fingers got tangled in his soaked black hair. Her heart quickened a little; she retracted from his head.

Hei pushed himself up from the walk to squat on his knees and toes. He pushed his sleeves passed his elbows to study the damage done. The skin was red and some of it was bleeding, fortunately it was not too terrible When his hand touched the tender area, he hissed loudly.

Yin held out her hands to him. When he saw her intentions, he held out his forearm for her. She found it and gently pulled it to her. Hei began to tip forward with his arm. To catch his fall, he steadied himself on the other hand. When he looked up, he suddenly noticed how close he was to the girl.

He, being only a few inches from her, stared at the curve of her neck and feminine lines of her collarbone. The purple and black dress she wore clung to her thin body.

As he could not pull his eyes from her neck to look at her face, Yin was feeling the wounds on his arm. Her fingers were cold from the rain and wind. On her neck, she felt the warm breath of Hei. It sent her heart beating a little faster.

Hei finally looked at the violet orbs that blinked at him.

He tugged his arm out of her fingers and pushed a strand of silver hair that stuck to her face to the back of her ear. His brushed the shell of that ear, caressing it with his thumb, then tracing the feel of her soft jaw toward her chin. There he passed his thumb over her bottom lip.

Yin lifted her tiny hands into the mass of black hair that was dripping from the rain. Her fingertips gently massaged his skull.

Memories of their last kiss exploded in Hei's mind as he traced the line of Yin's nose to her top lip. Last time, Yin had been the one to explore his face; now it was his turn.

He went over her eyebrows, following its trail to their tips then to her eyes. His fingers explored her mass of white hair, pulling out the violet ribbon that held it up. Then they played within the soft layers that cascaded to her shoulders.

Yin's head lowered to her chest, but when Hei pulled her hair, her chin came up. His lips landed atop hers. They both recalled the kiss at Hei's apartment: soft and experimental. Now, it was different. Hei kissed her gently at first, but then pushed her head closer to his, claiming her mouth fully. Yin, hesitated for a while, not sure what to do. Hei's eyes closed and he settled into a long kiss. Then she pressed her lips against his.

Her hands went back to his hair and held onto those thick clumps. Hei, growing more confident, leaned in closer.

They didn't move for a long time, just enjoying this one long kiss which didn't need caresses or any kind of movement. It was simply enjoying the taste of the other in silent reverence.

Then Hei pulled back, looking into Yin's blind eyes. He studied her for a while, then sat back on his knees and stood up. Taking her hand, he helped her up. Yin stood in silence as always, but her fingers were tracing over the warmth on her lips, as if mesmerized by the touch.

The young man kept his hold of the young girl's hand, kindly squeezing it with affection and rubbing his thumb over her skin. He pushed her hand away from her lips, smiling, and planted his own pair onto them. The pair shut their eyes and kissed in silent reverence once more. He kept his hold on her hand and the other hand pressed against her hip. Yin, not sure what to do with her hands, chose to latch them to his elbows.

As the two kissed, an old man with a battered coat on his back with a black cat at his side, walked in silence. The kiss did not go unnoticed by either of them, yet they did not say a word as they were passing the park.


End file.
